


Let me in

by 1001TalesFicFest, Kumo くも (kumo_is_kumo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Yixing, Implied smut scene, M/M, Minor attempt of harassment, Stripper Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/Kumo%20%E3%81%8F%E3%82%82
Summary: Tale#: 8Yixing goes to a bar and ends up taking a kind man back home, only to discover the other’s struggling life.





	Let me in

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hello, prompter! I tried my best to chase away the angst from this story but it seems like there might be a little pinch of hurt here and there but worry not, the story still has a happy ending! I hope you and the other readers will enjoy reading this! Please be kind and leave pretty comments to let me know how you think of the fic! Thank you! Also thanks to the mods for everything!

“Mr. Zhang!”

Yixing stops on his track in the hallway, gazing back through his shoulder to find a few of other upper business men are approaching him. The meeting is finished just around ten minutes ago and he has just gained another set of new potential investors. All he has to do right now is to maintain the good relationship between everyone.

“Mr. Lee. How could I help you?” He asks politely.

“What about celebrating our newly formed deal over a few glasses of drink?”

Yixing internally winces. “I don’t drink that much, Mr. Lee.”

“Oh, come on, Mr. Zhang! You are still so young! Enjoy your life a bit!”

They keep trying to persuade him and what can he do? In order to keep the good thing between them and to have their work goes smoothly, he has to sacrifice his personal time to entertain his business partners.

“Alright, I guess.”

 

 

 

 

 

And that’s how Yixing finds himself sitting in a booth in a bar with various neon lights blinking here and there. He would prefer relaxing in his house while watching old American movies then hanging out in this place. He is not a fan of alcoholic drinks so it’s kinda disturbing to hold onto one, he thinks as he eyes the glass with stinky gaze.

“Are you having fun?” Mr. Lee asks, clearly half wasted by now. The man is asking the question to him but his eyes are trained onto the girl dancing on the dance floor. Yixing holds back a grimace.

“Uh, yes.”

“Good! Now, if you can excuse me,” the man says with a wicked grin and then off he is towards the dance floor to do whatever it is he is planning. Yixing sighs, placing the alcohol drink back to the table while thinking about his life choice. Life is good, he has the money and he has a very well paying job, but he doesn’t have the right people around him.

Seeing that no one else is around him from his tagalong business men, he decides to excuse himself to the restroom to freshen up and then maybe he can skip out of the place to go back home. The walk towards the restroom is kind of a difficult task, because everyone is trying to grope him here and there and Yixing is not one to enjoy this kind of attention. With so much difficulty, he manages to slip out of the crowd with a heavy sigh out of his mouth.

He is glad that the restroom is empty of people. He doesn’t need a second round of crowd and he finishes his business quite fast to quickly escape the place.

His plan is all over, when he hears some whimpering sounds and weak pleading. A few steps away from the restroom, there is a man… towering over another one.

“Let me go, please.” The one against the wall begs, voice shaky and kind of in fear. Yixing has half a mind in helping but then if he does, it will be him stepping into someone else’s business. But is he cruel enough to leave someone in need of help?

“You bitch—” The man, a drunken one at that, grunts and lifts a hand to hit the other by the side of his face. Oh no, Yixing can’t tolerate abuse.

“Excuse me, mister,” Yixing steps in, holding the man’s arm back from landing another hit on the sniffing guy. He spares a quick glance to the other before darting his eyes back to the drunken man.

“What are you?” The man asks, voice slurred and body swaying. Yixing notices that as a move of intoxicated and he slowly lets the man’s arm go, until it takes no more than a few seconds that the man slumps down to the ground, snoring.

“Are you okay?” Yixing gazes back to the guy trapped against the wall. The guy nods his head, “T-Thank you.”

“You should go home. And get that wound treated.” He says, pointing to the cut on the bottom lip and to the slight swell on the cheek.

The guy shakes his head, “I can’t- not home- he can’t see me like this- I just—”

Yixing’s eyebrows furrow at the stutter coming from the guy. What is he saying?

“What do you mean? You can’t go home?” He tries to elaborate. The guy nods, “No one can see me like this. He can’t see me l-like this. My boss can’t know this.”

That statement confuses Yixing even more and he decides to calm the guy. “Take a deep breath, okay? What’s your name?”

The guy looks up, eyes round and shimmering in unshed tears. “J-Joonmyeon.”

“Hey, Joonmyeon. I’m Yixing. What do you think about going out of this place? I can’t hear you clearly.” He says softly. The guy, Joonmyeon, nods hesitantly and Yixing gently pulls him out through the back door to escape the hell place.

The night air feels so refreshing and Yixing takes a deep inhale. The guy is no longer shaking, it seems, and Yixing gently leads him to his car. Joonmyeon looks up in surprise.

“I- sir, I won’t be taking any client tonight— I just- uh, I,”

Yixing stares at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I, uh, I- I mean, sir,”

“I’m just taking you home?” Yixing says, which sounds more like a question, while he holds onto the opened car door for the guy.

Joonmyeon shakes his head, “No, no, no, not home. I can’t go home looking like this!”

Yixing blinks. There must be something in his home that makes him wouldn’t want to go back in this state. “Alright, you can come with me then. We will get your wounds treated.”

“B-But, I- sir!” Joonmyeon yelps when Yixing gently pushes him into the car. Yixing shakes his head in disbelief and in all the confusion he is feeling right now.

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon sits still on the couch while Yixing goes to the kitchen to grab his first aid kit. The guy seems to be very timid and silent once they arrive and who can blame him? Yixing gets this kind of response from everyone visiting his place. He has to admit that his place is far too big for someone who is living alone. He actually doesn’t like to be alone in this huge ass place, but this is a present from his parents so he can’t just waste it.

“Here,” he offers a glass of water to the other. Joonmyeon flinches in surprise and hesitantly accepts the water, while Yixing goes to sit beside him and starts opening the first aid kit box.

“Let me treat your wound. I won’t do anything, I swear.” He says gently. Joonmyeon doesn’t seem to believe him at first, but then he lets Yixing helps him with his wound.

The silence hanging in the air surrounding them is too thick. Yixing wants to ask but he is kind of afraid of going pass the guy’s comfort zone so he holds it back. Joonmyeon keeps glancing him once in a while and as Yixing crumples the used cotton in his hand and rises up to throw it away, he stops him.

“Why are you helping me?” Joonmyeon asks, gulping.

Yixing glances back through his shoulder, actually surprised that the guy would talk at all. “What do you mean?”

“Why would you help someone like me?” The other declares. Yixing blinks, “Why wouldn’t I help you? What kind of person are you then?”

Joonmyeon gulps, eyes darting away to avoid his gaze. “I’m a stripper.” He admits softly, which is surprising because he looks way too neat to be a stripper. Yixing clears his throat and glances away.

“Uh,” he tries to come up with some words but he can’t find it in him. As his eyes land onto the clock hanging on the wall, he starts, “It’s late already. You can sleep over here, the couch is comfortable, I assure you. I spent too many times sleeping in that couch so you don’t have to worry about hurting your back. Good night.” He says silently, walking away because he actually doesn’t have anything else to day.

So the guy is a stripper? Is that why the previous man was trying to force himself on him? But why would he say it as if he was embarrassed about it? Why would he work as one then?

Yixing scratches his head in confusion before he goes into his room to try finding some sleep and clear his head.

 

 

On the next morning, Yixing finds himself a bit disappointed yet he sees this coming already.

Joonmyeon is gone by the time he walks into the living room; with the blanket folded neatly on the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

Work has always been suffocating to him, but never this hard. Yixing finds himself staring blankly more often than not while reading over the papers he is holding, pen forgotten beside his hand.

He can’t say the opposite of it, because he is genuinely curious over the guy from last night. Joonmyeon, isn’t it? Why would he go without any word? Well, I mean, he could have say some words to Yixing, like a thank you maybe? But wait. Why would he stay?

Yixing grunts and tells his head to stop thinking about it, or he won’t get any work done by the day. He needs to focus, like really focus.

But who is he kidding?

Curiosity kills the cat and Yixing is no cat, but he can’t shake this feeling away. A week later, he finds himself stepping into the same bar he once found Joonmyeon. The bodies are grinding against him, trying to lure him to dance and spend some time with the girls, but Yixing is too concentrated to find the familiar face among these people.

To no avail, there is no clue on how to find Joonmyeon. He goes home with a heavy heart and an even bigger curiosity.

 

 

 

 

 

He goes to the bar again on the next day, or he won’t be able to sleep again at night. He is half expecting that he will go back home without any discovery again, but it might be his lucky day because he finds Joonmyeon in the exact same position just like that first time.

“Sir, please don’t,” Joonmyeon’s voice is pained as the stranger man is gripping onto his hair, yanking his head aside. The man is ordering him to do something again, maybe to offer some service since Joonmyeon is a… stripper, but he doesn’t seem to want to do it.

“Hey, stop it.” Yixing says and he seriously feels like a hero by now, because he keeps doing this exact thing. Joonmyeon looks up in surprise, his round eyes go even wider at his presence.

“Who the fuck are you?” The man snaps at him, releasing his grip on Joonmyeon’s hair and goes to face Yixing off. Unfortunately for the man, he is way shorter than Yixing so it doesn’t take that long for the man to feel his silent lose.

“You bitch! Wait until I tell you boss about this!” The man growls, pointing a finger towards Joonmyeon while stalking away, grumbling.

Yixing glances back. “Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?”

“No, I… I’m okay,” Joonmyeon whispers, taking a deep breath to stop his shaking, “thank you.” He whispers softly, giving Yixing a thankful stare. Yixing nods his head and is about to talk to him about something, but some ruckus is coming closer and they find the previous man is back with another one.

Joonmyeon gasps and bends his head down. Yixing narrows his eyes at the sudden change of attitude.

“What is it that I’m hearing that you are refusing to please my client?” The man, who seems to be the boss, talks harshly to Joonmyeon. He starts grumbling and calling Joonmyeon with inappropriate names and the guy can only bend his head lower, mumbling apologies.

Yixing frowns. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him as he steps forward and shields the poor guy from the boss.

“I will pay for his time. How much is it that you want?” He challenges, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. The boss looks at him up and down, before crossing his arms in front of his chest and says, “It’s going to be expensive.”

“I don’t mind.” Yixing mutters, flashing his unlimited credit card. He swears he can see the boss’ eyes twinkle.

“Y-Yes, sir!” The boss’ attitude changes almost immediately and Yixing holds back a smirk. The perk of being a businessman.

“Also, rent me a room here. I’m going to take my time.” He mutters, grabbing Joonmyeon gently by his arm to drag him away from the scene.

The rented room is a room for the stripper or prostitute to please the client, it seems. Yixing can see the bed and various sexual toys on the other side. He goes to sit on the couch, sighing as he crack his neck.

Joonmyeon is standing in front of him, waiting for any order.

“Sit, sit.” Yixing says, patting the spot on the couch beside him. Joonmyeon is obeying him way too well and truthfully speaking, Yixing doesn’t like this awkwardness between them.

Silence is blanketing the whole room and Yixing tries his best to come up with a topic, but Joonmyeon beats him up into it.

“Why?” The guy asks softly. Yixing lifts his gaze up and finds him staring at him intently.

“What?”

Joonmyeon trembles, “Why? Why are you helping me again?”

Yixing’s mouth parts in surprise at the question. Joonmyeon doesn’t give him the time to answer as the guy strikes again with another one.

“Why are you doing this?”

Why? He is asking the reason. Yixing finds himself gazing down, staring at his own hands. He is not sure himself. He is just… curious. He is curious about what is going on here, about what is going on in his head. He is not sure what he is doing.

“I… I don’t know.” He responds softly, being sincere.

Joonmyeon goes silent for a few minutes before he then rises up from the couch and reaches to the button of his shirt. Halfway of him stripping, Yixing grabs onto his wrist.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just doing my job.” Joonmyeon says shortly. Yixing tightens his hold on his wrist when the guy makes a move to continue unbuttoning his shirt. “Wait, seriously. Why are you stripping?”

“I’m stripping to earn money.”

Yixing stares. “Why?” The question comes out soft.

Joonmyeon’s eyes flash with offence and he yanks his hand out of Yixing’s grip. “I don’t have money like you rich people.” He hisses the words with venom.

Yixing stares at him, suddenly feeling his action to be offending. “I’m sorry.”

The guy steps away at his words, falling back to the couch with a loud sigh. “No. I should be the one to apologize. I’m truly sorry.”

They spend the rest of the time being silent without saying anything.

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing is not sure what’s going on in his head, but he can’t shake the image of Joonmyeon stripping in front of many people just to earn money. Why doesn’t he find a better job? What happened to him?

He is so curious. He just wants to know Joonmyeon more, find out about his background, and maybe helps him out of this hell hole.

That’s the trigger for him to do the same thing; and that is to book Joonmyeon again and again in the bar. The first time he is back with an official book, Joonmyeon looks very surprised to find him in the room. They don’t talk much, more just with Yixing gesturing the guy to sit and relax. They stay like that for quite a long time, with Yixing admiring the whole setting of the room.

Eventually, Joonmyeon seems to be fed up with the silence. He comes up with a topic. “What’s your name again?” He asks carefully, tone soft and gentle. Yixing offers him a small smile. “Yixing.”

“H-Hello, Yixing. I’m Joonmyeon.”

“I know,” Yixing says. The guy stares at him questioningly, “You told me your name before at that first time. I remember it.”

Joonmyeon stares at him before the palest of pink creeps on the side of his neck. He clears his throat and glances away, trying to hide his embarrassment. Yixing wonders whether he has said something wrong.

 

 

 

The second time he books for Joonmyeon, they stay silent with only small conversation about the weather. Fortunately, Yixing gets a phone call from his business partner and he is the one talking into the phone for the whole time, completely filling the silence between them without having to come up with awkward question.

The third time he does it again, Joonmyeon is already in the room, waiting for him. Yixing gives him a small smile, lifting a big paper bag and dropping it on the small table. He buys food on his way to the bar and it’s nice to see the surprise in Joonmyeon’s eyes. They eat in silent after Yixing manages to persuade Joonmyeon to eat, because the guy is afraid that his boss will find out.

The fourth time he comes, Joonmyeon gives him a tiny smile as a greeting. Yixing finds himself mesmerized by how pretty the smile is. They talk about some unimportant things, but that’s okay, because Yixing feels like the wall between them is slowly breaking apart.

He books Joonmyeon for a few more times. He insists in his head that he is doing this to help Joonmyeon, so the guy doesn’t have to serve the other clients and even get hurt by it. With Yixing doing this, Joonmyeon can rest and relax, but also still get paid.

One day while he is reading his work papers while Joonmyeon is seated across him, the guy starts up a conversation.

“I’m thinking,” he starts, and then pausing immediately. Yixing looks up from his papers, setting them aside to listen to him.

“What’s wrong?”

Joonmyeon bites his lip, being hesitant. “I’m thinking about doing my job for you.”

Yixing furrows his eyesbrows, “Which is?”

“Stripping.” Joonmyeon says, standing up in front of him. Yixing’s mouth hangs in shock. “No, no. You don’t have to do that.”

“But you are spending so much money on me, booking me everyday and it’s been three weeks, Yixing. I can’t live the guilt of spending your money without doing my job properly.” Joonmyeon tries to assure him. Yixing shakes his head, his fingers coming up to massage his temple. Joonmyeon can be quite persistent about this, huh.

“I don’t—” He stops talking altogether when he suddenly finds Joonmyeon kneeling on the floor right in front of him, slipping to kneel in between his legs. Yixing feels his breath hitches in surprise. Joonmyeon is doing a strip tease for him, his shirt already unbuttoned and hanging on his shoulder to reveal the unblemished skin.

There are hands on his thighs, creeping higher and higher. Yixing feels himself drawn into the deepness that is Joonmyeon’s eyes and he takes a shaky breath when the guy is inching closer to his face.

“Stop.” He breathes out, completely halting Joonmyeon’s movement altogether to kiss him.

Joonmyeon stops, his eyes unsure as they lift up to gaze into Yixing’s darkening ones. Yixing gulps, “Stop it, Joonmyeon. I don’t want you to do this.” He mutters lowly.

Their eyes are locked for quite sometimes, with Yixing breathing hardly and Joonmyeon staring wide eyed at him.

Eventually, the link breaks and Joonmyeon’s lips tremble. “How… Why- why are you not like the others?” He whispers in confusion, tears slowly blinding his gaze. If only Yixing is just like the others, everything will be very much easier.

Yixing stares at him for a while, before he reaches forward to pull him into a hug. Joonmyeon breathes into his shoulder, tears dropping one by one and wetting the expensive dress shirt the business man is wearing.

“I want to help you, Joonmyeon.” Yixing whispers to him. Joonmyeon chooses to pretend that he doesn’t hear it.

 

 

 

 

 

On the next time Yixing books him again, he finds Joonmyeon staring at him with a heavy gaze. They are silent for the whole first minutes until he hears Joonmyeon asking him.

“Why?” The guy has whispered ever so softly. He doesn’t have to elaborate his question because Yixing can hear the meaning behind it.

_Why are you here. Why are you so kind to me. Why do you want to help me._

“I’m intrigued.” Yixing answers simply, keeping their eye contact strong and sincere. “I want to know you more. More than this.”

Joonmyeon’s gaze shakes. “I’m a stripper.”

“I don’t care,” Yixing mutters, taking steps closer to stand in front of him, “You entranced me.” He says, reaching to hold onto Joonmyeon’s wrist.

There is a telltale of pale blush faintly covering Joonmyeon’s face. He parts his mouth to respond him with something, but then a ring from somewhere interrupts him. Joonmyeon gently pulls his hand out of Yixing’s grip, reaching for the ringing device which is his phone inside of his trousers’ pocket.

“Hello?” Joonmyeon answers the call, his tone shaky and nervous. Yixing stares questioningly.

“Oh my God.” The guy whispers as he listens to the caller speaking, “I- I’ll be right t-there.” He sobs out, ending the call. Yixing panics, “Joonmyeon, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I- I have to,” Joonmyeon stutters, his hands shaking, “h-hospital, I- go there,”

Yixing doesn’t understand what he is saying but with the mention of hospital, he can conclude that it’s something important. He grabs onto Joonmyeon’s arm and gently drags the guy out of the place, heading to his car.

Joonmyeon is silent for the whole ride. Yixing tries to check him once in a while, but the guy is too lost in his thought.

As they get to the hospital, Yixing has to run after the guy to make sure that he doesn’t lose him. In the midst of panicking and tears, Yixing watches as how Joonmyeon stops in front of the emergency room and listens to how the doctor is telling the guy about how his little brother needs the surgery or he won’t survive.

Yixing steps forward, “Do the surgery. I will pay for it.” He tells the doctor, in which a nurse is leading him to the front desk to finish the payment. Once he is back to the emergency room, the surgery has already started and Joonmyeon is crouching down on the floor, crying.

He kneels down and pulls the guy into his arms, hugging him tight and whispering to him that everything will be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon is silent as he traces his fingers along his little brother’s pale face. Yixing stays by the door as he talks to the doctor about how the boy’s condition is. It seems like he is trespassing but judging by how Joonmyeon is reacting a while ago, the guy won’t be able to listen to the doctor’s direction.

The doctor tells him that the boy’s condition is already stable. The surgery has been successful and if they are lucky, there will be no complication. After thanking the doctor, Yixing goes to tap Joonmyeon on his shoulder.

“Joonmyeon,” he calls gently. The guy glances through his shoulder, whole face tired and eyes sad. Yixing finds himself reaching a hand forward to hold onto his side face.

“Your brother is okay. The doctor said so. What about you rest for a while?” He offers.

“But,” Joonmyeon glances back to the boy breathing shallowly on the hospital bed.

“He will be okay. The doctor will call me immediately whenever he decides to wake up.”

After so much persuasion, Joonmyeon agrees to get some rest. Yixing drives him to his place, as it’s closer to the hospital. The light is on once they step foot in there and Yixing tells Joonmyeon to rest on the couch first, while he heads to his bedroom to try and find some clothes that might fir the guy.

He doesn’t expect to find Joonmyeon following after him into his room.

“Joonmyeon?” He calls softly. The guy gazes up at him and reaches up for him, pulling him down for a kiss that shocks him. Yixing backs away, staggering in surprise.

“What are you doing?” He gasps, clutching onto his chest. Joonmyeon is looking at him with his eyes filled with tears. Yixing steps back to avoid the guy, until he topples back on his bed. Joonmyeon is quick to get down to his knees and reaching for his pants.

Yixing grabs his hands. “What the hell do you think you are doing?!” He gasps out.

Joonmyeon looks up to him. “This is my payment. You helped me with my brother’s surgery. This is the only way I can repay you with.”

“No, Joonmyeon. I don’t help you because I want this. I sincerely want to help you.”

There is something stranger flashing in Joonmyeon’s eyes before it vanishes in an instant. He lifts himself up to sit across Yixing’s lap. “And I sincerely want to repay you with this.”

With that, he kisses Yixing again, all fast and hard. Yixing holds his hands on the guy’s hips, trying to steady himself because as much as he doesn’t want to take the advantage of this, he can’t deny that Joonmyeon himself is such an attractive guy.

Their lips are swollen by the time Joonmyeon backs away from him and goes to kneel in between his legs. Yixing stares at him, “Joonmyeon, please don’t do this.” He says, his tone shaky as he feels his self restraint is slowly running off.

Joonmyeon pulls his pants down. “You can use me, Yixing.” He mutters lowly.

Yixing groans when Joonmyeon takes a hold of his erection and starts blowing him. He tangles his fingers into the guy’s hair, pulling slightly while Joonmyeon is pleasuring him. When he feels his self control has run off, he grabs the guy up into the bed and crashes his lips on top of his.

He feels Joonmyeon’s hands gripping onto his arms, as they twist around in the bed. Their clothes are dropping down from the bed, leaving their body bare and their naked skin to be brushed against each other.

Yixing watches as Joonmyeon’s pretty hands trail up to the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss while wrapping his legs around Yixing’s waist to pull him lower. Their breaths mingle together while they stare at each other. Joonmyeon’s face is flushed when Yixing goes to leave small wet kisses along his neck and shoulder.

“Joonmyeon,” he calls softly, panting and voice hoarse while he moves his hips forward. The guy moans beneath him, trapped under his arms. Yixing moves, his hips keep bumping against Joonmyeon’s on every thrust in that has the guy under him moaning at the pleasure. Their sanity has long gone and they only rely on their instinct.

The movement they create becomes more erratic as the time keeps ticking, almost as if mocking them that they have limited time of being wrapped in each other’s arms. Joonmyeon throws his head back, his mouth opened in a gap while Yixing sinks his teeth into the side of his neck to leave a mark.

When they reach their peak of orgasm, their lips are against each other, wide apart with tongues tangling sensually. They come down from their high, with Yixing staring at the beads of sweats running down Joonmyeon’s flushed face.

“Joonmyeon,” he mutters lowly with his hoarse voice, wiping the sweat away. Joonmyeon stares at him with a stare that is so strange and full of something he doesn’t understand, before burying his face right into Yixing’s sweaty chest without minding the stickiness.

“What’s wrong?” Yixing asks, cradling the guy closer while caressing his damp locks. Joonmyeon grips onto his waist.

“My brother and I... we live alone for the past years already. Our parents died in a car accident.” Joonmyeon mutters, his voice muffled against the chest. Yixing stares at the top of his head while trying to imagine the situation. He feels his heart warms at the possibility of knowing Joonmyeon deeper, sharing his secret and pain.

“I tried looking for a proper job,” the guy continues again, only to pause as he chokes on his tears, “but no one would want to hire me. So I had to settle with being a stripper because that’s the only way I could get quick payment.” He laughs, but the voice comes out bitter.

Yixing tightens his hold around him, unconsciously landing a kiss on the crown of his head.

“My brother suffers from lungs disease. The payment is really huge and I have to work hard, but I know that I never like it when I have to please the clients with their sexual desire. I just… I just want to be able to make my brother stays alive and gets out of this hell hole.” He admits, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence.

Then he slowly looks up. “And then I met you and you helped me so much. Thank you so much, Yixing. I don’t know how I could repay you.”

Yixing stares at him before pulling him into a hug again. “You don’t have to repay me. I really want to help you. I’m being sincere, Joonmyeon.”

Joonmyeon can’t find it in himself to believe what Yixing has said but he chooses not to say anything.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning finds them back to the hospital. Joonmyeon rushes to check on his brother’s condition, sighing in relief when he realizes that it’s all not a mere dream. The doctor and nurses check on the little boy, and after they deem that he is healthy and there will be no complication after the surgery, Joonmyeon is elated to hear that.

He is too happy as he throws his arms around Yixing and pulls him in for a kiss that speaks millions of meaning. Yixing is too surprised to even respond, but Joonmyeon is already pulling away, yet the wide and pretty smile gracing his face is telling him everything.

“You saved my brother’s life, Yixing. Thank you so much! I owe you!” Joonmyeon skips on his feet, being too pretty and adorable for Yixing to comprehend about what he is saying.

Instead of responding, Yixing simple clasps a hand on the back of Joonmyeon’s head and tilts him up for another kiss. Joonmyeon smiles against his mouth and in that very second, Yixing has made a decision.

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon caresses his brother’s face as he is still waiting for the boy to wake up. According to what the doctor has said, his brother will be awake by the night or if not, tomorrow. He can’t wait to tell the boy that he is all healthy now, thanks to Yixing.

Oh, speaking about Yixing, where did the man go, rushing off all so suddenly a few hours ago? Does he have work? It’s already past lunch time, did he have his lunch already? When will he be back here?

Joonmyeon finds himself stilling and blushing. What is he thinking? Why is he thinking that way? Yixing is only a kind man who helps him with his brother’s surgery and there is no way he has the right to think that way about Yixing, as kind as he is.

All of the sudden, his phone rings from where he puts it on the hospital bedside table. Afraid that he would disturb his brother’s rest, he goes out of the room to answer the call.

The caller ID shows him that it’s his boss. Joonmyeon gulps. He forgets about his job completely. Would he be kicked out of the bar? It’s not like he wants to stay working there, but he doesn’t have any other choice for now.

“H-Hello, boss?” He meekly answers.

“You are free.” The boss says simply. Joonmyeon almost drops his phone. Free? Does that mean he is fired from the job?

“B-Boss…?” He calls in panic. The man continues, “Your contract is over. Someone has paid me the full payment so you are no longer working here. As if you are doing a good job here, tch.” The man grumbles.

Joonmyeon covers his mouth with a hand, unable to believe what he has just heard.

“H-how…? I mean, why? Who?” He can’t help but asks.

“That man from that previous time, the one who booked you with his credit card. He bought you fully, paying the amount and ripping your contract off. Don’t contact me again unless you learn how to please men properly, you little shit.”

Joonmyeon feels his knees weaken and he slides down to the floor, unable to believe it. Yixing… had bought his contract? What does this mean?

 

 

 

He hears upcoming footsteps from the other side of the hallway and he lifts his head up. He can see Yixing walking closer towards where he is, while talking into the phone. Joonmyeon rises up from the ground, wiping his tears which he doesn’t realize have fallen down.

Once the man ends his phone call, Joonmyeon runs and throws himself to him. Yixing gasps in shock yet his lips are taken into a sudden hard kiss that leaves him breathless.

Joonmyeon pulls away. “Why would you do that?” He asks, voice trembling.

“Do what?” Yixing asks, blinking. Joonmyeon grunts and punches his chest, even though it doesn’t hurt at all. “Buy my contract! Why would you do that?”

Yixing’s gaze softens and there are arms holding onto his waist. Joonmyeon sniffs his nose, waiting for the answer.

“I didn’t do it because I want you to be indebted with me. I didn’t do it because I want to take advantage of your situation. Please don’t think that way,” Yixing mutters, pressing a soft kiss against his temple that has his heart jumping in his chest. He looks up with wide eyes and finds Yixing smiling so handsomely towards him.

“I did it because I want you to have a better life. Instead of living your life and doing a job that you don’t like at all, I want you have a chance in making everything right. Your brother’s is healthy now and you are free, you are no longer a stripper. I’m sure you will have so many new chances opened in front of your very own eyes.”

Joonmyeon’s lips tremble and he cries. “Why are you doing this…?”

Yixing wipes his unshed tears away. “Isn’t it clear enough that I like you? I want to make your life better, if only you let me.”

His words strike Joonmyeon deep to his heart and he clings onto Yixing as he cries. The man chuckles and pats his back repeatedly as if he is a little child. Once he feels his tears are subsiding, Joonmyeon leans back to stare at the man.

“You make it so hard to not like you.” He mutters, lips pursed into a small pout.

Yixing smiles in amusement. “So you like me too?”

Joonmyeon feels his face warms up, a telltale that he is blushing. He glances away. “You should at least ask me out for a date first.” He mutters, trying to avoid the question.

The man laughs. “Okay. Do you want to go out on a date with me?” Yixing shakes him gently, squeezing his hips to take his attention back up. Joonmyeon gazes at him, feeling like he can imagine a better and happy life as he stares deep into Yixing’s eyes which are filled with sincerity and something so close to love. Maybe it’s not yet that strong, but with Yixing, he is sure that the feeling will come sooner or later.

“Sure. Where do you suggest for us to have the first date?” He smiles shyly. Yixing leans over to peck his mouth, completely taking him by surprise.

“What do you think of a first date inside of the hospital room? I bought food,” he motions to the paper bags dropped on the ground, “and I want to know your brother more?”

Joonmyeon sniffs his runny nose and nods, smiling at his now date. Yixing grabs the paper bags of food and holds onto his hand, before leading him back into the hospital room where his little brother resides.

As he stares at the back view of Yixing and their hands that are held together and strangely complimenting each other, Joonmyeon is washed by so many feelings that make him believe that he too will find his own happiness, just like the others. For his, it’s in the form of Yixing.

**Author's Note:**

> **[1001 Tales' mods: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments for the writer!]**


End file.
